In operations, piping can extend hundreds or thousands of feet below ground to a well through a harsh environment. Devices have been used for monitoring downhole conditions of a drilled well so that efficient operation can be maintained. These downhole conditions include temperature and pressure, among others. A temperature sensor implemented in this environment should be robust and configured to operate within the potentially difficult environmental conditions. Likewise, a temperature sensor in this environment should be relatively insensitive to changes in pressure.